A grapple assembly is typically used in a machine for loading and/or for transporting various components, such as a log or a pipe component. The grapple assembly is attached to a boom structure of the machine. If the log is very long and difficult to load and/or to store in a space, then the log may be trimmed to make it into multiples pieces. Hence, a grapple saw is coupled to the grapple assembly to trim the log after loading the log in the grapple assembly. The grapple assembly includes a grapple base and a pair of grapple arms coupled to the grapple base. The grapple base is attached to the boom structure of the machine.
For coupling the grapple saw with the grapple assembly, the grapple base and/or the grapple arms may be dismantled from the boom structure. Further, a mounting structure of the grapple saw may be disposed between the grapple base and the boom structure to couple the grapple saw with the grapple assembly. This operation may lead to more time, and hence productivity of the machine may be reduced. Further, this operation may result into additional labor cost and operation cost due to need of special tools and labors having special skill set.
US Patent Publication Number 2006/0045717 (the '717 publication) discloses a retrofitted grapple saw and method for retrofitting hydraulic devices. The grapple saw includes a saw body and a saw disposed within the saw body. The saw body is bolted to a grapple body. The grapple body is coupled to a boom of a machine. According to the '717 publication, mounting holes for coupling the saw body may be defined in the grapple body. This may increase development cost of the grapple body as the mounting holes may be additionally designed and machined in the grapple body. Further, if the saw body has different mounting hole design, then the saw body may require modification to adapt to the mounting holes of the grapple body.